


Ash's Master Journeys

by ZeroRestraints



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Ash is the Alola Champion, F/F, F/M, Femslash, Gangbang, Hentai, Human/Pokemon, Hung Ash Ketchum, Large Ass, Large Balls, Large Breasts, Large Cock, M/M, Multi, Orgies, Pokemon on Humans, Sex, Sexy Ash Ketchum, Slash, Sub Goh, Veteran Ash Ketchum, Yaoi, Yuri, human/human - Freeform, straight - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:15:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29341170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeroRestraints/pseuds/ZeroRestraints
Summary: After the events of Alola League, Ash has taken a break of his crazy adventures and has been relaxing in Pallet Town with his pokemon. However, with the arrival of a Lugia and a new job as a Research Fellow, his adventures are about to get a lot more wild.
Relationships: Ash Ketchum/Many, Ash/Ketchum/Pokemon, Gou | Goh/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Koharu | Chloe/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum
Comments: 13
Kudos: 40





	1. The Journey Continues

Pallet Town, a peaceful place in the Kanto region, and the current location of our enigmatic trainer Ash Ketchum, also known as the first Alola Champion.

Ash was currently slumbering naked in his room in the white house he had called home for many years. His time in Alola had done wonders for him, turning him into a young tan-skinned stud with well built lean muscles, larger firm pecs with dark stiff nipples each sporting silver barbell piercings, firm six-pack abs, thick muscled thighs, a fat bubble butt, and an impressive 15in long 6in thick member with a set of pineapple-sized balls. His member was hard and leaking soft amounts of pre.

“Pika” the voice of Ash’s partner Pikachu (M) spoke as he awoke from his own sleep, having slumbered on Ash’s large spunk filled balls as if they were pillows. He got up and stretched with a yawn. He turned back and took notice of Ash’s stiff manhood and licked his lips. Pikachu began licking the length, causing it to twitch and pulse, dripping more pre and waking Ash up.

“Nng...morning Pikachu,” Ash said with a smile as he woke up to find his partner licking his meat. Pikachu cooed before taking Ash’s cockhead in his mouth. The trainer gasped as his partner sucked him down, a sensation he had got to feel plenty during their time in Alola.

As he sucked Ash off, Pikachu’s own yellow 6in long 3in thick pecker and tangerine-sized balls became visible. The red-head of the electric mon’s pokecock was leaking pre as he suckled down Ash’s. As he did so, small sparks of electricity escaped his cheeks and arked across Ash’s dick.

The raven-haired trainer gasped as he felt the electric sparks tickle his member. Years of being electrocuted by his starter by accident or on purpose led to Ash developing a sort of resistance to it, so instead of pain the small jolts sent pleasure through his member. Ash moaned as Pikachu licked his dick all over, getting it nice and slick. “P-Pikachu…” he gasped out, unable to hold back anymore. He reached over and grabbed Pikachu before lifting him up and pulled the electric in for a kiss.

Pikachu was surprised but happily melded into the kiss. He was so happy they had gone to Alola, because he doubted that their bond would have ever been this close. Alola had many lax laws when concerning sexual and romantic relations between people and between people and their pokemon. Things like this were common place in the tropical region, and thanks to the league the laws were spreading across the other regions too, meaning that he and Ash could continue being this close even outside of Alola, and the same for the other pokemon.

Ash pulled away from the kiss and felt his cock twitch with need. He moved Pikachu to above his cockhead, spreading the mouse’s ass to expose its tight hole. Pikachu nodded for Ash to continue and slowly pushed Pikachu down onto his shaft. Pikachu moaned loudly as he felt Ash’s shaft stretch his hole and push his dick into his ass. Once fully mounted, Pikachu pushed Ash’s hands away and moved his ass up and down the thick human length, bouncing on Ash’s cock with a slutty look on his face.

Ash gritted his teeth as Pikachu bounced atop his member. Never would he have thought that his relationship with Pikachu would become like this, but thanks to Alola his eyes were opened to an entire new world of bonds and pleasure. His entire time in Alola had been filled with wild adventures, plenty of which led to sexual escapades like this with Pokemon or the friends he made in Alola. They were all special to him and he did miss them, but he wanted to go out and explore.

Pikachu kept slamming his ass on Ash’s cock, all the while his cheeks sparked with more electricity. He fucked himself on his trainer’s dick before reaching his own climax. “Pikaaaa!” As he came, coating Ash’s chest and abs with his electrified spunk, he let off a small discharge right onto Ash’s dick. Ash gritted his teeth as electricity surged through his cock and balls, feeling the surge cause his nerves to go wild and lose control 

“AH!” He gasped as he came, pumping his seed right into Pikachu’s arse. Pikachu moaned out as he felt Ash’s cum flood him. His stomach began to bloat out, swelling from the large amounts of splooge that Ash released. It was so much that some came out of Pikachu’s mouth and coated his neck and swollen stomach. When Ash’s climax was finished, Pikachu slumped forward, letting Ash’s limp member slide right out with a wet plop. Pikachu’s hole was gaping and leaking Ash’s seed as he rested between his trainers pecs.

Ash and Pikachu panted as they recovered from their orgasms. They met eyes once more before kissing, tasting Ash’s seed between them. 

“L-Lets get cleaned up buddy,” Ash managed to say once they pulled away.

“C-Chuuu,” Pikachu agreed.

The two headed toward the shower to get themselves cleaned up. Once done they had breakfast courtesy of Ash’s Mr. Mime (F)- “Mimey”. His mother wasn’t at the home for she was currently on her Honeymoon.

While Ash was in Alola, his mother would often call and chat with Prof. Kukui who Ash saw as a father figure, and later with Prof. Burnet who Ash saw as a second mother figure. When the Alola League commenced, the three adults got surprisingly close, and while Ash returned to Kanto and spent the next few months training, Delia would continue to converse with Kukui and Burnet, even visiting them often. This all culminated with Kukui and Burnet asking Delia to marry them, and her answer was a resounding yes. It had been a little under a month since they had gotten married and went off on their honeymoon, which Ash was there for. He decided to return to Kanto since Prof. Oak invited him to an event later and he had already agreed to it. Regardless, he was happy that Kukui and Burnet were officially his parents now along with Delia. And if that wasn’t enough, soon enough he’d be a big brother!

Once cleaned and fed, Ash and Pikachu walked towards Prof. Oak’s lab in order to meet with the old man and check on Ash’s many pokemon. Mimey had decided to join them since she was actually one of Ash’s pokemon, she just spent most of her time with Delia. Now that Delia was married to Kukui and Burnet, she was free to be with Ash.

Ash walked wearing a tight-fitting white shirt with a pokeball on the chest that hugged his muscled body nicely, a blue sleeveless vest jacket with yellow edges, black fingerless gloves, black shorts with yellow pockets, black and white sneakers with blue heel-markings, and red and white cap similar to his original one but with a C-shaped green mark.

It didn’t take him long to reach the lab with Pikachu on his shoulder and Mimey to his side. He knocked on the door and was met by Prof. Oak. “Ah, hello Ash,” the old professor greeted.

“Hey Professor,” Ash greeted back. “I came to check on my pokemon today and decide who’d be going with me for the trip tomorrow.” Mimey and Pikachu nodded in agreement.

“Ah, I see,” Prof, Oak replied. “Well you’re more than welcome to go ahead. And may I just say I’m glad you’ll be accompanying me to the opening of Prof. Cerise’s laboratory in Vermillion City.”

Ash smiled at the professor. “Well thanks for inviting me Professor. I can’t wait to see what the new lab’s going to be like. I mean, it’s not often there’s a lab that looks into the mysteries of the entire world rather than just the region it's in.” Oak nodded in agreement before letting Ash go back to the ranch,

Ash walked out onto the ranch, smiling softly at the vastness of the ranch, where many pokemon owned by trainers sponsored by Professor Oak and others lived in relative peace. He along with Pikachu and Mimey walked around, admiring the landscape while silently searching for his pokemon. 

It didn’t take long before he spotted a familiar pokemon of his and called out, “Hey! Ivysaur!”

“Ivy? Ivysaur!” cried out Ash’s former-Bulbasaur, now a larger Ivysaur (M). Since the last time Ash saw him, Bulbasaur guarded the ranch with vigilance, but a group of poachers attempted to steal many of the mons and Bulbasaur was the only one of Ash’s that was available. Bulbasaur was able to hold out for a while, but was eventually overwhelmed. The poachers began to take the other Pokemon, and seeing no other choice was available, Bulbasaur released his power and evolved into Ivysaur. With his new strength he easily bested the poachers and saved the mons, but was disappointed in himself and worried that Ash would be disappointed in him. But those worries were unnecessary for when Ash came around and discovered that he had evolved, Ash only showed pride in Ivysaur for protecting the other pokemon. He may not have wanted to evolve, but he moved past his disdain and allowed himself to get a new power to help protect his fellow mons. Ivysaur was touched by Ash’s words and accepted his new form, and even began to think that maybe evolving wouldn’t be so bad.

Ivysaur ran up to Ash and the trainer smiled before kneeling down and petting him. “Hey Ivysaur, good to see you too,” he said warmly. “Say bud, do you think you can call the others?”

“Ivy-Ivysaur!” the plant reptile pokemon replied with a nod. He sucked in some solar energy into his flower bulb before firing a mini Solar Beam into the air, causing it to disperse as a beacon for Ash’s other Pokemon.

It didn’t take long for them to all arrive, quickly enough Ash was surrounded by all his pokemon at the ranch.

Firstly were his Kanto pokemon. Besides Pikachu, Mimey and Ivysaur there were also his trusty friend Charizard (M), his impressive Kingler (M), his punch-happy Primeape (M) that he had gotten back from Anthony with some “persuasion” from his other pokemon, his always-loveable Muk (F), his herd of 30 stampeding Tauros (M), and his Orange Island eater Snorlax (M).

Next were his Johto pokemon consisting of his sap-happy Heracross (M), his overly affectionate Bayleef (F), his spunky fire type Quilava (F), his dance crazy Totodile (M), his Shiny colored Noctowl, and his first baby turned tank Donphan (M).

Next were his Hoenn pokemon consisting of his high flyer Swellow (F), his cool and calm Sceptile (M), his friendly fighter Corphish (M), his overly-emotional Torkoal (F), and his freeze-crazy Glalie (M).

The next group was his Sinnoh Pokemon consisting of his air battler Staraptor (M), his colossal tank Torterra (M), his fiery blitzer Infernape (M), his aquatic acrobat Buizel (M), his silly glider Gliscor (F), and his bite-crazy Gible (M).

Following them was his Unova Pokemon which were his clever flyer Unfezant (F), his spunky splasher Oshawott (M), his peppy brawler Pignite (M), his smart-alec Snivy (F), his headbutt-happy Scraggy (M), his paternal bug Leavanny (M), his bouncy battler Palpitoad (M), his rock-solid Boldore (F), and his sneaky ruffian Krookodile (M).

Next were his Kalos pokemon which sadly only consisted of his fiery flyer Talonflame (F), his feathered fighter Hawlucha (M), and his loud drake Noivern (M).

Last but certainly not least were his Alolan pokemon which consisted of his ever-sleepy Rowlet (M), his loyal and proud Dusk Lyncaroc (M), his fiery enforcer Incineroar, his nutty Ultra Beast Naganadel (F), and his goofy titan Melmetal (M). Before he left, Naganadel had the option to return to its home dimension, but opted to stay with Ash instead, as he was her family now. Ash did consider leaving his alolan pokemon back in Alola, but decided against it, wanting to care for all his pokemon together. He did catch one more pokemon before he left, but decided to leave it Alola to help protect it along with his friends.

“Hi guys!” Ash greeted his pokemon with a smile. “So the reason I called you all here was so that I can pick who’s going to come with me to visit the Cerise Lab in Vermillion City tomorrow. I doubt much will happen, but you never know. So, who wants to come?” Unsurprisingly all of them cried out wanting to be with their trainer. “Heheh, should’ve seen that coming. Okay then, well let’s see. Well Pikachu’s coming with me, and so is Mimey since I do plan to buy some souvenirs for mom so the help would be appreciated.”

“Pika/Mime!” the two pokemon said with a nod.

“Hmm,” Ash said as he thought of what other 4 pokemon he would take with. He didn’t really have to worry about the team cap since becoming the Alolan champ, but for such a short trip he didn’t really intend to take too many with him. Still, when he returned from Alola he had promised to spend more time with all his pokemon. He had done well to keep that promise in the last several months, but it didn’t make the choice any easier. After some thinking he came with his decision- “Okay guys, here’s my decision- Primeape, Staraptor, Corphish and Incineroar.” The four pokemon chosen cheered while the others deflated slightly. “Now come on guys, it’s just a short trip. I doubt much will happen, and once it's done it’ll be all of us together again.”

Ash’s pokemon looked at each other before nodding. It wasn’t like they were not going to be together more, Ash had made sure to give them all proper care and attention since coming back from Alola and had promised to use them all more often, and he had yet to break that promise.

“Okay then, now that that’s settled, how about some group training?” Ash asked before all his pokemon cheered. 

For the next few hours, Ash and his team all trained together, practicing old and new moves and sparring with each other. Ash was not just giving out orders, he was training with his pokemon, making sure he was physically fit as well. He was even having spars with his fighting types so that he’d be able to defend himself if ever needed to. While things had been peaceful for the last several months, Ash knew all too well that things could go crazy in an instant. He hadn’t seen a certain trio in a long while too, so that was a plus, but he had a hunch it’d only be a matter of time till they showed up, so better to be prepared.

It wasn’t until the sun began to set that the young man and his pokemon finished their training. 

Ash laid on the grass, shirtless and sweating as he breathed softly. Pikachu and several of his smaller pokemon were laying against him while the rest of his Pokemon surrounded them. They had spent the entire day training and were tired, but felt good from it.

“That was a great day of training guys, you all did amazing,” Ash said with pride in his voice. He was always proud of his pokemon and the work they put into it. They all cried out in acknowledgement and thanked Ash for his words and help. They fell back into a comfortable silence as they basked under the setting sun. Everything was good and peaceful.

Ash’s peace was interrupted when he felt something rub against his crotch. He got up and saw Oshawott rubbing himself against his trainer’s clothed bulge. “Oshaaa~” the little otter cooed as he rubbed his head against Ash’s crotch.

Ash blinked before chuckling “Well, you guys did really good today. I think a reward is in order.” Ash got up and proceeded to take off his shoes and strip off his pants, much to his pokemon’s excitement. They were in a secluded area so no other pokemon or people were around to see. Quickly enough, Ash was butt-naked before his pokemon and smiling. “So who wants to start?”

A redundant question as Ash’s pokemon all wanted him, even more so since they all loved him dearly, even more so since he shared the Alolan way of bonding with them. However, when it came to full-group orgies like this would be, they had already developed a system. First off- the small Pokemon.

Ash was tackled to the ground by Oshawott who wasted no time. The little water type shoved his small blue dick right into Ash’s mouth. The little pokemon moaned happily as it began thrusting its little pecker right into Ash’s mouth. With Ash on the ground, the other pokemon moved in as well. Totodile, Snivy, Scraggy, Gible and Rowlet all moved in around Ash. Scraggy and Totodile got on either side of Ash and grabbed Ash’s hands and pulled them to their respective yellow and blue pricks. Ash was able to deduce what they wanted and began jerking off the two pokemon who moaned as their trainer pumped them. Rowlet landed on Ash’s abs and began thrusting his little tan dick between Ash’s plump pecs, cooing happily as he did so. Snivy was sitting atop Ash’s thick rod and grinded her wet pussy atop the fat head. She wrapped her vines around the base of Ash’s dick and used them to pull herself down and take the rod inside her. As she did this, a pair of tiny breasts formed on her chest with green nipples. Like how male pokemon were able to hide their dicks and balls, female pokemon that could develop breasts could hide them. With surprising strength, Gible lifted Ash’s legs and lined up his small but thick red cock right into Ash’s fat ass. The land-shark pokemon growled out happily as he thrust in and out of his trainer’s hole.

Around him, the rest of Ash’s pokemon were getting excited from watching the smaller ones play with their trainer. 

Oshawott was the first to cum, releasing his seed right into Ash’s mouth. The little water type squealed as he came, shooting off his seed right down Ash’s gullet. Rowlet was the next to orgasm, shooting his pokecum right across Ash’s pecs. Scraggy, Totodile and Snivy all came at the same time. Scraggy and Totodile coated Ash’s hands in thick poke-jizz, and Snivy’s pussy squirted juices as her snatch clenched on Ash’s cock head. Her juices had an aphrodisiac-like effect that caused Ash’s cock to tingle and twitch quicker. Gible was the last to ejaculate, firing his thick and heavy dragon-type load right up Ash’s ass. On instinct, his mouth went over and bit down on Ash’s balls. His teeth did not touch Ash’s nuts, but the jaw-strength still delivered pressure on the orbs, causing Ash’s extra-sensitive dick to spasm and release its load into Snivy. Snivy gasped as she was quickly bloated with cum and some escaped from her mouth just as it had with Pikachu before. Once they were all done, Ash’s smaller pokemon pulled away, giving way for the next group.

The next set of pokemon consisted of Pikachu, Ivysaur, Quilava, Corphish, Torkoal, and Buizel. Pikachu took Ash’s mouth and started pounding away. Buizel took his ass, slamming his orange dick right in with relative ease. Quilava took Ash’s dick into her pussy which was a much easier fit thant Snivy’s, also sporting a set of round breasts that she pressed against Ash’s chest. The fire type had to control her flames so as to not burn Ash’s legs which were lifted by Ivysaur’s vines. Like before Pikachu released small electric jolts as he thrust, this time into Ash’s head but it wasn’t anything painful. As he went hard and fast, Buizel’s dick inflated in the same way as his neck buoy. Quilava’s warm snatch gripped Ash’s dick before she ultimately orgasmed on it, her juices just as warm. Pikachu came next, sending an electric surge through Ash that caused him to cum in Quilava. Buizel followed shortly after, pumping his inflated cum right into Ash’s insides.

As soon as Pikachu moved out of the way, Corphish moved over but rather and Ash’s mouth he was happy with fucking Ash’s pecs. Ivysaur stook Ash’s ass and used his vines to keep Ash’s legs up while he rammed his teal thick cock into the human hole. Torkoal moved onto Ash’s cock, sheathing herself on it with ease, only she was a good bit heavier than Quilava and her pussy was even warmer than hers due to her oven-like body. Ash’s moans sounded off as his pokemon used his body. Corphish came first, covering Ash’s pecs and abs with his ample amount of water type cum. Ivysaur was next to follow, shooting off his load into Ash’s ass, but not just with his dick. His kind could use their vines to reproduce so before he came he shoved his vines into Ash, giving his trainer a triple-load. Torkoal was the lax to orgams, but her heavy bouncing on Ash’s cock along with her heated cunt caused Ash’s sensitive member to shoot off first. The cooling sensation of Ash’s seed caused Torkoal to orgasm as well, her hot juices coating his crotch as she did so.

The group of Pokemon moved out of the way, allowing for Ash’s bird pokemon to take their turn. Swellow, Noctowl, Staraptor, Unfezant, and Talonflame all moved in, though Hawlucha stayed back to take part with another group. Ivysaur and Snivy opted to help the bird pokemon out and used their vines to lift Ash’s body up, his stomach slightly swollen from the several loads of pokespunk he had taken.

Noctowl and Staraptor on their backs against one another, the pink thick cocks lined up against one another. The two grass types lowered Ash down onto their lengths, forcing him to take both inside him to which he moaned loudly too. Swellow and Talonflame went to Ash’s cock and rather than mount him they were content with grinding their respective snatches against the still-hard length. Unfezant however flew over to his face and pressed her own snatch against his mouth, enticing him to eat her out. She was the only of the birds with breasts that sat atop Ash’s head. The unovian bird cooed in happiness as she felt Ash’s tongue pleasure her. Ivysaur and Snivy made sure to bound Ash up and down so he pleasured all five birds even if he could not move himself. Swellow and Talonflame came first, coating Ash’s shaft in their slick juices. Unfezant was next, splashing her juices on his face and mouth, letting him taste her. Noctowl and Staraptor followed shortly after, filling Ash’s already slightly swollen belly with their combined seed. Ash didn’t cum this time, but he was still aroused by his birds.

The birds flew off once they were done, allowing room for the next group of mons. The next group consisted of Bayleef, Donphan, Glalie, Pignite, Leavanny, Palpitoad, Boldore, Hawlucha and Lycanroc.

Ash was laid back onto his back once more. Bayleef, Donphan, Palpitoad, Glalie and Hawlucha all moved in first. Donphan thrust his large thick grey cock down Ash’s mouth, being the first of his mons so far to stretch his throat from its size. Hawlucha lifted Ash’s legs and slammed his white dick inside, easily the biggest of all his avian Pokemon. Palpitoad and Glalie each stood by Ash’s hands, and with a little help from Ivysaur, got them to pump their respective blue and black thick lengths. Bayleef was more than happy to mount her trainer’s cock, something she dreamed of since her capture as a Chikorita. Her large yellow breasts were pressed down on Ash’s chest. The larger pokemon enjoyed mating with their trainer, and in turn Ash loved having fun with their larger bodies. Them going first would make taking his big pokemon much easier. Palpitoad and Glalie came first, each coating Ash’s arms with thick sticky cum and cold icy cum respectively. Hawlucha followed right after, his thick seed pumping right into Ash’s ass and adding to the collection inside. Donphan was next to release, his cock expanding in Ash’s throat before blasting out right down, causing a rapid increase in the swell of Ash’s gut. Bayleef was the last to climax, as she held out until Ash ultimately ejaculated into her. The grass type squealed as she felt her trainer’s seed fill her causing her to orgasm in tandem. 

Once all of the pokemon finished, they moved away for the next group. Before she left, Bayleef kissed Ash on the lips and used Synthesis. This helped convert the cum that Ash had collected in his gut as well as solar energy from Bayleef to restore him. His stomach returned to normal and he was feeling rejuvenated. “Thank Bayleef,” he said with a smile before she nuzzled him. Mimey brought him a few water bottles to down as to keep himself hydrated before continuing.

Fully ready to continue, Ash moved towards Boldore who was laying on her back, her surprisingly squishy cunt exposed for him, though she lacked any kinds of boobs. He mounted the female rock type, which allowed for his canine rock type to do the same. Lycanroc thrust his canine cock right into Ash’s hole, knot and all, causing his trainer to moan. His moaning allowed access for Leavanny and Pignite to thrust their own dicks right into Ash’s mouth, the two vastly different with Leavanny’s long and skinny and Pignite’s short and thick. The two unovian pokemon happily thrust their cocks down Ash’s mouth and throat, just barely stretching it beyond what Donphan had done before. Boldore’s pussy, while surprisingly squishy gripped him quite tightly. Lycanroc pounded hard and fast into Ash’s hole, his knot popping in and out of the still tight hole. This time it was Ash that came first, filling his Boldore with his seed. Boldore came shortly after, her walls clenching down tightly on Ash’s dick and milking his dick. Leavanny and Pignite came shortly after, pumping their collective seeds right down Ash’s throat causing his stomach to quickly expand. Lyncaroc was the last to follow through. His knot expanded before his cock released its contents inside Ash, adding to the contents already inside the young man’s gut. 

With a plop the three male pokemon moved away and helped Ash off of Boldore. They moved away and now Mimey, Primeape and Heracross moved in for their turn.

Primeape and Heracross lifted Ash into the air, lining up their dicks against one another and right with Ash’s hole. Both were thick and long and with one thrust rammed their respective lengths right into Ash’s hole. The young man moaned loudly as he felt the two thick members plunge into his ass. Mimey used her psychic abilities to levitate herself and mount herself on Ash’s hard length, hovering before Heracross, while pressing Ash’s head between her ample boobs. The two fighting types proceeded to thrust their dicks in and out of Ash, slamming their heavy dicks right into him and causing him to thrust in and out of Mimey without control. Mimey was loving being able to have fun with Ash. Before she was satisfied being with Delia, but years of watching Ash battle in leagues and even win the Alola got her inspired, so when given the chance she chose to stay and truly become his pokemon and was happy to be able to mate with him. Mimey came first, using her psychic abilities to squeeze Ash dick as she came, squishing Ash’s head between her bosom. This along with the powerful pounding from the two fighting types led to Ash cumming inside her. Shortly after both Primeape and Heracross came, pumping their thick fighting seed right into Ash, causing his stomach to swell much more far quicker than the times before.

Once they all finished they pulled away from Ash. The next group to move in were Kingler, Muk, Infernape and Gliscor.

Muk and Kingler were up first. Muk got onto her back and Ash got onto her. He sank a little into her, but it didn’t feel odd. Rather, Ash’s Muk had learned how to make her body not only smell nice, but feel nice too. He felt his cock sink into Muk’s hidden vagina and get covered in juices that, like grass types, had a very powerful arousing effect. As he sunk into Muk, Ash’s ass was mounted by Kingler’s thick rigid member. The king crab pokemon rammed his cock down onto Ash’s arse, using its hard lower body to spank Ash’s behind with each thrust. Muk’s body kept Ash in place as Kingler pounded into him, causing Ash to unintentionally thrust in and out of Muk’s cunt. The poison type moaned in happiness as Ash’s cock fucked her, causing her to climax first. Her juices coated Ash’s dick, secreting more arousing juices onto his member. Kingler came next, slamming Ash’s ass with a final thrust and pumping thick streams of jizz right into Ash’s arse. Ash was the last to cum just after Kingler, pumping his seed right into Muk’s snatch. Muk squealed as she was filled with Ash’s seed and instinctively hugged him into her body. Kingler had to remind her that the others still wanted their turn.

Kingler moved out of the way, allowing Infernape to lift Ash off of Muk. Gliscor moved over and anxiously watched as Infernape lifted Ash. Infernape nuzzled Ash’s neck as he lined up his long orange cock before thrusting into Ash’s arse. Ash moaned as he felt Infernape’s heated member enter his hole. Gliscor moved over and used her tail to help her stand right before Ash’s dick. Infernape helped guide Ash right into her snatch, which squeezed Ash’s dick tightly due to its smaller size, and her breasts were pressed right against his face. Both Sinnoh mons were very happy to be able to mate with Ash in such a way, as thanks to him they had grown into respective powerhouses. Infernape’s heated member slammed deep into Ash, rocking him until he ultimately came and filled Ash’s hole with hot cum. Gliscor came at the same time, using her tail to coil around Ash’s legs and cling to him as she orgasmed. Ash came last, filling Gliscor’s pussy with his spunk and his ass clenched down on Infernape’s dick, milking more cum until all three were spent.

After Gliscor and Infernape pulled away, they took a small break so that Ash could recover. After a full meal of berries and water, and some extra Synthesis from Bayleef, Ash was ready for more. And he was going to need it, because the next group to take their turn was Ash’s herd of 30 Tauros.

One by one, Each of Ash’s Tauros took turns with their trainer. They took it in turns of 4 for the most part- one in Ash’s ass, one in his mouth, and the other two jerked off by said trainer. They started off from the second smallest and went through one after another by size. Each time one came inside him Ash’s stomach would grow and bulge in size, and each one that came outside coated Ash’s arms and sides with seed. It took quite a bit of time, but eventually Ash reached 28 Tauros leaving only his smallest and biggest bull. Unlike the others, Ash’s smallest Tauros did not want to mount Ash, rather he wanted to be mounted. He exposed his ass to his trainer which Ash happily sheathed himself inside. His biggest Tauros, which was also the one he used in battles, got up on its hind legs and slammed his massive length right into Ash’s arse, causing Ash’s bloated belly to distend more. He large bull rocked his hips and slammed his massive length deep into Ash, causing him to involuntarily thrust in and out of the smallest Tauros. The small bull came first, splattering the ground with his cum, followed by Ash who filled the small bull with his spunk, and lastly was the big Tauros, flooding Ash’s already cum-stuffed gut with even more seed. Both Tauros pulled away, letting Ash slump to the floor. They each nuzzled his face affectionately.

With all 30 Tauros satisfied, another break was needed. Bayleef used Synthesis again to help restore Ash and return his bloated belly to normal. His water types sprayed him down to help clean off the excess cum on his body. His grass and flying pokemon brought him a variety of berries and water for him to eat which he happily ate. After about half an hour of rest, he was ready for the final batch of pokemon, which were also his biggest of all.

The first to step up were Sceptile, Noivern and Krookodile. Ash was laid onto his back again again for this group. Krookodile took Ash’s mouth, slamming his thick grey cock with black stripes right down Ash’s gullet, stretching him further than any other pokemon so far. Sceptile mounted Ash’s shaft, slamming the large green member deep into the boy’s hole. Noivern however was like the small Tauros, preferring to take Ash’s cock into his tight draconic ass. The sound-wyvern cooed happily as he felt his human daddy’s dick fill his tight little hole, his black shaft bouncing and smacking Ash’s abs. Sceptile and Krookodile spitroasted Ash with their dicks, slamming hard and fast and causing Noivern to bounce on Ash’s member. Noivern was the first to ejaculate, splattering his seed all over Ash’s chest. Ash came shortly after, pumping his cum right into Noivern’s tight ass and making the dragon type squeal loudly. Sceptile and Krookodile came at the same time, pumping their respectively thick loads into Ash and quickly filling him like the others had done before.

The three male Pokemon moved away once done, laying Ash on his stomach. This was necessary because the next pokemon to step up was Torterra. Because of his body Torterra really couldn’t be part of a group with others easily, but he did not mind. It simply made it that he could have Ash to himself. Torterra lumbered over Ash’s laying body, his heavy length while shorter than the other large pokemon was very thick. The heavy tortoise plunged his dick into Ash’s ass and pressed his body on top of Ash, flattening him against the ground. The pressure did not hurt Ash, but it made it so he was completely at Torterra’s mercy. The heavy grass/ground type slammed his thick cock deep into Ash, pounding the fat ass and the rest of his body into Ash’s into the dirt. Ash came first, his dick shooting spunk in between his body and the ground. Torterra came shortly after, filling Ash up with seed like a balloon with thick amounts of heavy seed that it pushed the earth down. Once Torterra was spent, he moved off of Ash.

Torterra moved away, letting Ash get up from the imprint of his body on the ground. He looked up and saw Incineroar and Melmetal coming up on him with large thick red and silver cocks respectively.

He was lifted by the fire tiger’s stronger arms and Ash’s chest rested against Incineroar’s muscular one. He felt Incineroar’s large cock pressed up against his ass and soon it was joined by Melmetal’s even thicker one. The two beefy mons pushed their lengths into Ash’s ass, stretching him more than Torterra had, causing Ash to throw his head back and scream. The two large pokemon loved the sound of Ash’s cries of pleasure, enticing them to go harder on his ass than when they first started. The heavy pounding from the two thick cocks drove Ash’s mind wild with pleasure, his dick slapping against Incineroar’s stomach. The pulverizing of his prostate led to Ash cumming first, shooting his jizz across Incineroar’s chest. As he came his ass clenched down on the two cocks, forcing the two titan pokemon to unload their cocks together inside him. Ash’s stomach ballooned rapidly as he was pumped with heavy amounts of fire and steel typed spunk. They lasted longer than most of the other mons before finally ending their orgasm that left Ash looking heavily pregnant.

The two male pokemon pulled out of Ash’s ass and Melmetal pulled away. Incineroar handed Ash over to Charizard who suddenly took to the air with Naganadel following right after him.

As he took Ash into the sky, Charizard nuzzled his trainer as he lined up his thick yellow shaft, easily the biggest of all of his fire types. He rammed the large yellow leng into Ash’s arse, causing his bloated stomach to jiggle as he did so. Naganadel kept up with Charizard and once she was level she sheathed Ash’s dick into her tight pussy. She pressed her large purple breasts against Ash’s face, easily the biggest of all of Ash’s female pokemon. The two draconic pokemon revelled in fucking Ash between them as they flew, something that was common for their species. Charizard’s cock slammed into Ash’s hole while Naganadel’s pussy squeezed his dick and her breasts practically suffocated him. Ash ended up cumming first into Naganadel’s pussy, followed by the purple Ultra Beasts who came on his dick. Charizard was the last to climax, filling Ash with the most seed so far.

The two winged pokemon landed back on the ground and set on Ash back on his back. Felt some heavy footsteps and looked to see the last of his pokemon was ready for his turn, and also the biggest. It was none other than Snorlax.

Snorlax lumbered over, his massive green dick primed and ready. Ash turned over and got on all fours, presenting his ass to Snorlax. The heavy mon pushed the fat head of the thick member into Ash’s arse, which had been loosened considerably but was still a tight fit. Ash moaned loudly as he felt Snorlax thrust his massive rod into his tight human ass. The heavy mon pulled Ash down to the base and proceeded to thrust in and out, hitting Ash’s prostate like a sledgehammer over and over again. Ash’s other pokemon watched in awe as the big pokemon bred their trainer. It still amazed them that Ash was able to satisfy them all, a skill he had clearly developed back in Alola. They were also happy they could be with him in this way and would welcome any new teammates that would join them. Snorlax hammered away, spanking Ash’s behind with his plump body before ultimately unleashing his load into the boy. Ash screamed as he felt Snorlax’s cum blast into him, overfilling him and even causing some of the collected cum to come back out of his mouth. Even so, Ash came as he felt Snorlax’s tremendous load flood him and make his stomach grow even larger. Snorlax’s orgasm was both the longest and largest of all, easily longer than any of the others.

When Snorlax’s release came to an end, he pulled out of Ash, letting the young man slump to the ground, his body entirely spent from the hours of rampant sex.

“Pikapi?” Pikachu spoke as he crawled over and nuzzled his partner’s face.

Ash chuckled softly and patted Pikachu’s head. “I’m alright Pikachu, just...really  _ full _ ,” he said with a short laugh. He felt a restoring sensation on his back and his cum-stuffed stomach began to shrink. He looked and saw Bayleef using Synthesis again to help him get back his energy and convert the cum inside him into energy. Once Ash’s stomach was back to normal, he rolled onto his ass and smiled at his pokemon who all smiled back at him. “That was really fun guys. I’m glad you all enjoyed yourselves.”

Ash’s pokemon all gave a cry of agreement. They all had enjoyed mating with Ash and would happily do so again in the future.

“Well, I think we should probably call it a day,” Ash said as he got up, putting his clothes back on thanks to Mimey bringing it to him. “Have a good night guys. I’ll come back to pick the ones that will be coming with us tomorrow. Sleep well everyone.” Ash’s pokemon bid him farewell before Ash, Pikachu and Mimey left. They bid Professor Oak goodbye before heading back home.

Once home, Ash took a quick shower, had a proper dinner courtesy of Mimey, and fell asleep with Pikachu, dreaming of what new adventures he could have. While the peace he had the last several months had been fine, he did itch for a new journey.

Little did he know just what kind of adventure was on the horizon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here we go, a new fic for a new year of fun (hopefully).
> 
> This was a bit of an impromptu project. After watching the episode where Goh undeservingly caught Suicune, well you could say I was quite put off. Scratch that, I was pissed the FUCK off. I know that this is not the same series as it was before, but COME ON! The writers have not given Ash his own legendary to catch, yet they give the newbie his own legend without even really trying?! WHAT THE FUCK!!!!!
> 
> Ahem. So yeah, this left me very put off, as it did others, and this wasn’t the first straw either, it was the last. There’s been a number of eps so far that I have either found pointless or downright hateable. Not to mention a whole host of missed opportunities that the writers seem to completely ignore just to make things as crazy as possible, so you could say that I’m not entirely happy with the current series. So much so that I decided to write my own take on the series as such. Now I’m not saying that Journeys as a whole is bad, far from it. In fact, the series started insanely well. However, the more recent eps have felt like they are dropping in quality or doing things that should have been done earlier. I won’t get too into the details this time, but all of the recent goings on have been bothering me quite a bit, and the Suicune episode was the final nail on the coffin. 
> 
> Still, I hope you guys will enjoy this fic as much as I do. That’s all for now.


	2. A Legendary Friendship

The sun shined brightly down on the Kanto landscape as a yellow car drove from Pallet Town to Vermillion City.

Sitting in the back of the is none other than Ash, Pikachu and Mimey, all enjoying some sandwiches while Professor Oak drove them along. As they rode, Ash couldn’t help but notice all of the pokemon that they passed.

“It seems your love of pokemon hasn’t changed one bit Ash,” Oak chuckled to Ash’s excited viewing. “So tell me, did you decide on who to bring with you?”

  
“Yep,” Ash replied. “Besides Mimey and Pikachu, I also got Primeape, Staraptor, Corphish and Incineroar.” He reached to his red backpack and revealed the four pokeballs before clipping them to his pants.

“I see,” Oak said before noticing an item on Ash’s wrist. “Oh, and I see you brought your Z-ring too.”

“Heh, never leave home without it,” Ash said with a smile as he flashed his black Z-ring equipped with his unique Z-Crystal, the Pikashnium Z. “You know I call myself an Alolan in all but blood now since the league. The Z-ring is the way I’ll always remember it, and the adventures I had there. It’s the region that helped me truly come out.”

“And become its first ever champion,” Oak said with a chuckle. “Well I hope you’ll be prepared for the possibility of getting recognized. The Alola League was televised all over the world, so plenty of people saw you win. Your cap may be different, but it’s still fairly similar, and that Z-ring of yours is quite unique especially outside the Alola region. I hope you’ll be ready in case you run into any fans.”

“Heh, don’t remind me,” Ash said with a chuckle. He could still remember all the congratulations he got from his friends outside of Alola and many of the residents of Pallet Town. Some were so amazed by his actions that they opted to ‘reward’ him once they learned of the alolan ways. “Well, if anyone recognizes me I’ll deal with it. That’s part of the reason I brought the others too.”

Oak nodded in understanding and the two continued small talk while also taking note of the different pokemon around them as they drove. 

It wasn’t too long until they reached Vermillion City and soon drove up to the Cerise Lab. Oak offered to park the car while Ash and Pikachu went to check the lab and Mimey went to buy souvenirs for Delia and the rest of Ash’s family.

“Wow, this Cerise lab is pretty impressive,” Ash said as he walked up the steps before a new voice caught his ear.

“Yamp! Yamper-Yamp!” barked a small brown, white and yellow dog pokemon with green eyes. It barked angrily at Ash and tried to look menacing, but it only came off as cute.

“Oh wow! A pokemon I’ve never seen before!” Ash exclaimed in awe as he stared at the pup. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a gift from Professor Oak- red Rotom-Phone.

**Yamper, the Puppy Pokemon** **  
** **Type: Electric** **  
** **This Pokémon is very popular as a herding dog in the Galar region. As it runs, it generates electricity from the base of its tail.**

“A Yamper huh?” Ash said before kneeling down to face the male Yamper. “Oh my gosh! You are so cute!”

“YAMP!”

Ash was met with a Spark attack to the gut, electrocuting him nicely. “D-Damn. Quite the Spark you got there,” he coughed out as he laid on the floor. Pikachu gasped and turned toward the Yamper, his cheeks sparking venomously.

“Oh my gosh!” cried out a feminine voice. Pikachu and Yamper turned to see a cute girl with maroon hair tied into a long braid and green eyes and wearing a white and blue school uniform. She rushed over to Ash and quickly turned him on his back. “Are you okay? Should I get an ambulance? I-I’ll get my dad and-”

“N-Nah, I’m okay,” Ash said as he got up slowly. He shook himself clean of the soot and stood back up without a problem. “Yamper’s got a good Spark, but honestly with the number of times I’ve been shocked I’ve kinda developed a good resistance for it. Besides, Pikachu’s electricity is way stronger.”

“Pika,” Pikachu said with a nod and a smirk.

The girl looked at Ash in confusion before letting a sigh of relief. “Well I’m glad you’re okay. Sorry about Yamper, he gets a bit too routy with strangers.” Yamper barked as he snuggled next to the girl. “I’m Chloe by the way.”

“And I’m Ash, and this is my buddy Pikachu,” Ash said while Pikachu hopped on his shoulder and greeted Chloe. “So is Yamper your pokemon?”

“Sort of,” Chloe replied. “He actually belongs to my dad and is sort of the family pet. I don’t have any pokemon of my own since I’m not actually a trainer.”

“Understandable,” Ash replied with a nod. “So if you’re not a trainer, what are you doing at the Cerise Lab?”

Chloe let out a sigh before answering, “I’m here partly because my friend said he would come so I brought him his homework, but I haven’t seen him yet. The other reason is because I promised my dad I would help him if he needed it.”

“Oh? Does your dad work for Professor Cerise?” Ash asked.

“My dad  _ is _ Professor Cerise,” Chloe said matter-of-factly.

“Oh! That’s cool,” Ash said in awe. “Heh, small world I guess, cause my dad’s a professor too!” 

This caught Chloe off guard. “Wait really?” she asked, her eyes wide in shock. She had never met anyone related to a pokemon professor like her.

“Yep, two actually,” Ash replied, still grinning. “Professor Kukui and Professor Burnet of the Alola region. Technically they’re my step-parents, but I love them just as much as my mom.”

“That’s...wait. How can they both be your step-parents if you have a mom?” Chloe asked in confusion.

“They’re from Alola, and in Alola the laws on marriage are a lot more lax. Polygamy is perfectly legal and accepted there,” Ash explained, catching Chloe off guard again. “I know it’s a little odd to those outside of Alola, but my parents love each other and are happy. Not to mention they all love me and I love them. In the end, that’s all that matters, right?”

Chloe looked at Ash, taking in the honest look on his face, and couldn’t help but smile. “I guess you’re right. Sorry, I hope I didn’t come off as rude.”

“It’s alright, no worries,” Ash said with a grin. “So your dad is Professor Cerise huh, I guess you’re excited about his presentation about the lab and pokemon, right?” 

Chloe gave off a somber look. “I guess. In all honesty, I don’t really have an opinion. I don’t really care that much about Pokemon, well except for Yamper of course. Not to mention everyone expects me to be a professor like him just because we’re related.”

“Man, guess I can’t say I don’t understand,” Ash said, rubbing the back of his head, and confusing Chloe. “While my birth mom is amazing, my birth father is anything but. He left me and my mom when I was little, going off on a journey. He never came back and pretty much left me and my mom high and dry. Because of that, a lot of people thought I’d turn out just like him- a nobody who leaves his family without any care or concern for their wellbeing.”

“Oh my gosh,” Chloe said, covering her mouth with a gasp. “I’m so sorry Ash.”

“It’s okay, it’s all in the past,” Ash said with a light smile. “I guess what I’m trying to say Chloe is that don’t let what others say bother you. Whether you become a professor, a trainer, or something else, as long as you do what makes you happy, then you’re on the right path. And don’t let anyone tell you different.”

Chloe was caught off but Ash’s speech, but felt her heart flutter with amazement and awe, a light blush gracing her cheeks. “Thanks Ash, I appreciate that,” she said, a bright smile gracing her face.

“Heh, no problem. Just one of my goals as a trainer, making others smile,” Ash said with own bright smile. 

The two continued to talk as they went up to the lab, getting there before many other people had. Chloe introduced Ash to her father, Professor Cerise. The professor was a surprisingly brawny man despite the lab coat he wore and had short maroon hair and green eyes and wore a set of glasses. Cerise was more than happy to meet Ash and told him that Kukui and Burnet had spoken highly of him, which made Ash blush. Chloe left the lab just as more people began to come into the lab for the presentation but agreed to meet with Ash later to talk more. Oak soon joined them and was up with Cerise while Ash stood in the audience. Soon enough, the presentation began.

“Thank you for coming, I am Professor Cerise, owner of the Cerise Research Laboratory,” greeted the maroon-haired professor as he addressed the crowd that had come to see him, Ash included. “I especially thank those who traveled a great distance to be here today. Thank you.” he bowed before the crowd and then snapped his fingers. 

Suddenly, several holographic screens appeared and Cerise went into his speech about the world of Pokemon and how much it impacted the world. He went into detail how there were so many unknown mysteries about Pokemon and how they are everywhere and become part of human lives. He explained how his lab, unlike others, was designed to study and unravel the mysteries and knowledge about pokemon from every region, not just the one it was stationed in. He finished off by explaining that to know Pokemon was to know the world, and doing so would be a better world.

Ash took in everything Cerise said and couldn’t help but smile. This lab sounded like an amazing place with how it was designed to study pokemon from all over the world. As someone who traveled many regions, he knew the world was vast and there were many mysteries of pokemon that had yet to be discovered. He wondered if he could learn more about this lab and its goals.

Cerise’s speech however was interrupted when his computers detected a strange anomaly. After checking the weather and other data, he turned to the audience. “This may not be the most accurate weather forecast, but in about 20 minutes, an extremely rare pokemon might just appear over Vermillion Port.”

  
This caught Ash’s attention. “A rare pokemon?!” he said softly. He already knew what he was going to do. “Professors!” he called out to Oak and Cerise. “I’ll go check it out! See ya!” He yelled before rushing out, soon to be followed by many others.

“My that Ash has quite the energy,” Cerise said in surprise, to which Oak simply laughed.

Ash got outside and immediately pulled out a pokeball. “Come on out Staraptor!”

“Staraptor!” the Sinnoan bird cried out as he materialized before Ash.

“Staraptor, I need you to give me and Pikachu a flight to Vermillion Port, a rare pokemon is about to appear,” Ash explained, two which the bird nodded and allowed Ash onto its back before taking flight towards the port. 

As they flew high in the air, Ash immediately took notice of the massive storm happening over the port. Staraptor was definitely one of Ash’s fastest flyers for his size, and made a quick flight just in time to see a large orb of clouds descend from the storm before exploding, revealing a familiar silver and blue legendary pokemon.

“A Lugia!” Ash exclaimed in awe at the sight of the familiar legendary pokemon. He smirked at the chance he had ahead of him. “This is going to be good! Fly faster Staraptor!”

“Raptor!” the bird cried out as it flew faster.

As Ash, Pikachu and Staraptor headed towards the port, Lugia was busy ‘battling’ other trainers and their pokemon. First was a group of three with a Wartortle, Jolteon and Gengar. Despite using type-advantage moves, none of the three pokemon even tickled Lugia who blew them all away with a powerful gust. Lugia was then confronted by five trainers who used a Sudowoodo, a Sableye, a Bisharp, a Garchomp, and a dark blue metallic bird pokemon. The five pokemon attacked, but Lugia acrobatically beat them off with ease. The metallic bird was able to get a Steel Wing in, but Lugia countered with a powerful Aeroblast. With the five mons defeated, Lugia flew towards another dock where it thought it could rest.

“Hey Lugia!” A voice cried out and Lugia turned to see Ash, Pikachu and Staraptor looking at him from the dock. “Let’s have a battle!”

“Pika/Raptor!” the two pokemon cried out in unison, ready to take on the towering legend.

Lugia was a bit surprised, but screeched in acceptance. 

“Staraptor use Aerial Ace, and Pikachu use Thunderbolt!” Ash called out. Starpator bolted into the air and flew towards Lugia at blinding speed before striking the legend in the chest. Pikachu then fired off a Thunderbolt which struck Lugia right where Staraptor struck before. Unlike the Jolteon before that used Thunder, Pikachu’s Thunderbolt definitely did some damage.

Lugia broke out of the Thunderbolt and screeched before firing off an Aeroblast. Ash and Pikachu were able to dodge, but the beam clipped Staraptor’s wing, causing the bird to ball towards the ground harshly.

“Staraptor!” Ash called out to his bird. Staraptor was still awake, but the Aeroblast was still incredibly strong. “Oh man, that wing’s hurt. Take a rest buddy.” Ash recalled Staraptor, as with it’s injured wing most of Staraptor’s abilities were out of commission. Guess we’ll try a different tactic. Primeape! Corphish! Incineroar I choose you!”

“Prime/Cor/Roar!” the three pokemon cried out in unison.

“Pikachu, I need you to hang back in case we need to go big,” Ash said, flashing his Z-ring. Pikachu nodded in understanding as he stood next to Ash. “Alright guys, get ready. Lugia is no slouch.” His three pokemon nodded in understanding.

Lugia narrowed its eyes before firing a Hydro Pump right at Ash’s pokemon.

“Everyone dodge!” Ash called out, and the three pokemon evaded the attack. “Incineroar throw Corphish at Lugia and use Fire Blast to give him some cover.” Incineroar did as told, launching the small lobster at the gigantic sea bird. He then fired off a giant Fire Blast at Lugia, distracting the legendary who countered it with Hydro Pump. “Now Corphis! Use Night Slash!”

“Corrrr” Corphish cried out as his claws turned black with energy. “PHISH!” he slashed the black claws right across Lugia's neck, damaging it. Lugia screeched in pain, which caused him to lose control of the Hydro Pump and let Incineroar’s Fire Blast overwhelm it and hit it across its body. Corphish fell back down, but was caught by Incineroar.

“Nice job guys!” Ash called out. “Your turn Primeape! Use Focus Energy and then follow up with Thunderpunch!”

“Primeape!” the pig-monkey growled as he was covered in energy. He then leaped towards Lugia with a fist of electric energy. Lugia managed to recover and prepared another Aeroblast at Primeape.

“Not happening! Corphish us Bubblebeam!” Ash called out, and Corphish fired off Bubblebeam right at Lugia’s face. The bubbles didn’t hurt all that much, but it was enough of a distraction to let Primeape land his Thunder Punch right on Lugia’s jaw, sending electricity all through it. “Nice. Don’t let up! Corphish keep using Bubblebeam! Incineroar use Darkest Lariat and Primeape use Outrage!” 

The three pokemon launched their attacks in succession. Primeape was surrounded in red energy and its eyes glowed red as it delivered wild draconic-energized strikes on Lugia’s left side. Incineroar began spinning like a black and red tornado, striking Lugia’s right. Corphish kept on spraying beams of bubbles, keeping Lugia’s sight occupied. The three pokemon kept on delivering painful blows to Lugia, causing more damage before finally the legendary had enough.

“GIIIIAAAAAA!!!” the silver pokemon screeched before flapping its wings, sending Incineroar and Primeape back to the ground and causing them to crash next to Corphish who almost got blown away. Lugia then began energizing another Aeroblast, this time much bigger than the ones before. The three pokemon got ready to dodge or attack.

“Don’t worry guys,” Ash spoke, getting the attention of the three pokemon who saw him and Pikachu surrounded by rainbow energy. Pikachu was wearing Ash’s hat and Ash’s Z-crystal was glowing bright. “It’s time for the big finale!”

“Pika!” Pikachu agreed. 

Pikachu jumped before he and Ash fist-bumped each other and then high fived each other (Pikachu with his tail). “Time for Lugia to feel the power of Alola!” Ash cried out as massive storms above him and Pikachu formed. Lugia ignored it and continued to energize the Aerobalst. “Much bigger than a Thunderbolt! It's time to show our full power!”

At that moment, Lugia fired its Aeroblast.

“ **_10-Million Volt Thunderbolt!_ ** ”

“PIKAAA- **_CHUUU!!!_ ** ” Pikachu screamed as he unleashed a rainbow of electric bolts. 

The Z-move collided with the Aeroblast, each pushing each other in a brilliant show of light. Many onlookers who had been watching the battle stared in amazement at the clash of power between the legendary pokemon and the seemingly small Pikachu. The two attacks battled each other for dominance, struggling to over take the other. However, there was a very clear difference- Lugia’s power came from itself, but Pikachu had Ash’s power backing him up, and the two had taken on some of the strongest Z-moves of all together.

“GOOO/CHUUU!!!” the two screamed together, pushing their power and tapping into the power of their second home. This caused the rainbow lightning bolts to push and overtake the Aeroblast, pushing back towards a shocked Lugia before colliding with it.

**_BOOOM!_ **

Pikachu landed on the ground and he, Ash and the rest of his pokemon watched the giant cloud of smoke from where their attack had landed. From the cloud, Lugia’s body fell before splashing into the water. Ash and his team rushed over and saw Lugia floating, its eyes in swirls meaning it was unconscious.

“We...we did it. We beat Lugia!” Ash said in excitement, followed by a cheer from his team. 

He then heard several cheers from the crowd and would have smiled, but saw some gleaming eyes towards Lugia. He knew that some trainers would not waste the chance to capture a legendary pokemon, even if someone else beat it. That was not going to fly with Ash. 

“Luckily, I have just this thing.” Ash said as he pulled out an Ultra Ball, something he got from Professor Oak as a gift after he won the league. “Go Ultra Ball!” He tossed the ball at Lugia. Right before Lugia was hit, it saw the ball, and softly smiled before it made contact. The ball opened up and absorbed it inside. The ball returned and landed on the ground before Ash, shaking multiple times. Ash and his team held their breath as they watched the ball shake before finally stopping and letting off a ping that confirmed the capture. Ash went wide eyed before smiling widely. He reached over and picked up the ball. “Alright! I caught a Lugia!”

“Pi-Pikachu/Prime-Prime/Corphish-Cor/Incineroar!!!” Ash’s four pokemon cried out in excitement from their victory. The four pokemon celebrated together but Corphish suddenly stopped and was surrounded in a blue light.

“No way!” Ash said in disbelief as he realized what was happening to Corphish as he grew bigger and changed shape.

“Crawdaunt!” cried out the now evolved water/dark type as he stood proudly before the team.

“Corphish! You evolved into Crawdaunt!” Ash said with a wide smile as he tackled and hugged the lobster who hugged him back happily.

“Holy crap! That kid caught Lugia!” cried out one of the onlookers of the crowd. Everyone that had watched Ash and his team battle were chatting up about what they saw.

“Did you see that battling?! That was amazing!” another called out.

“I didn’t think a little Corphish or Pikachu could do that much, but damn!” another said.

“What the heck was that move at the end?! It looked bigger than a Thunder!” said another.

“I think it was one of those Z-moves from Alola,” replied another. 

“Wait! I recognize him now!” cried out a girl in the crowd. “That’s Ash Ketchum! The champion of Alola!”

“WHAT?! That kid is a champion?!” cried out several people.

“Looks like it might be time for us to make a speedy escape,” Ash said as he held Lugia’s ultra ball and tossed it in the air. With a flash of red, Lugia appeared once more before Ash. “Hi Lugia. I’m Ash, I hope we can be friends.” Lugia looked down at Ash before lowering its head and pushing it against him. Ash laughed before hugging the legendary and petting it. 

“Pikachu,” Pikachu spoke as it brought several Sitrus berries Ash had in his bag and offered them to Lugia. Lugia nodded and ate the berries, feeling its energy restored.

“These are my friends- Pikachu, Primeape, Incineroar, and Crawdaunt. Well, you met Crawdaunt as a Corphish, but I guess that battle with you was enough to help him evolve, so thanks. I hope you and all my other pokemon will get along.” Crawdaunt greeted Lugia, thanking it for its help in getting him to evolve. Lugia nodded in agreement. “Say Lugia, you mind giving me a lift? Kinda want to get away before we get swarmed by fans.” Ash gestured behind him and Lugia noticed the coming crowd of people. It nodded before getting down and letting Ash aboard. Ash grinned before recalling Primeape, Incineroar and Crawdaunt. Pikachu hopped on his shoulder and the two mounted Lugia.

“Giiiaaa!” the legendary screeched before flapping its wings and taking off to the sky, leaving the people coming towards them behind.

Pikachu and Ash laughed and whooped at Lugia flew across the Vermilion skyline, taking in the view and the joy of Lugia’s excellent flying. The legendary pokemon flew about, enjoying the feel of the sky and actually liking having Ash and Pikachu ride on its back. As it flew next to a steep hill, it felt something on its tail. It looked back to Ash, a confused look on its face. 

“Something wrong Lugia?” Ash asked before looking back and seeing a boy with dark skin, short black hair with red highlights, blue eyes and wearing a red/black shirt, long slack black pants, black/grey sneakers, and a black backpack.

“Who the heck are you?!” the two boys yelled at each other.

Ash helped the boy onto Lugia’s back.

“Are you okay?” Ash asked as he checked on the boy who he had to admit was pretty cute.

“I’m okay,” the boy said panting. He looked and saw Lugia’s back fins undulating in the air. “Whoa, Lugia’s back fins move in accordance to the wind. Amazing.”

“Yep, Lugia is pretty awesome. Aren’t you, girl?” Ash said, petting Lugia’s back.

“Girl? Uh, I think you’re mistaken. Lugia, like all legendary pokemon, are genderless,” the boy said with an arrogant smirk. He froze when Lugia gave him a calculating glare.

“That’s a misconception,” Ash said with a chuckle. “Lugia’s obviously a girl. I mean, she’s so beautiful and elegant. Plus, this helps prove it.” Ash held up his Rotom Phone before the boy.

**Lugia the Diving Pokemon** **  
** **Type: Psychic/Flying** **  
** **Gender: Female** **  
** **Ability: Multiscale - Reduces the amount of damage the Pokémon takes** **  
** **Moves: Gust, Weather Ball, Whirlwind, Ancient Power, Calm Mind, Extrasensory, Recover, Rain Dance, Hydro Pump, Dragon Rush, Aeroblast** **  
** **Lugia's wings pack devastating power, a light fluttering of its wings can blow apart regular houses. As a result, this Pokémon chooses to live out of sight deep under the sea.**

The boy blinked in shock as he stared at the information. He then schooled his features. “That information must be wrong. Legendary pokemon are genderless and pokemon can’t know more than four moves,” he said as if it were fact.

“Where’d you learn that from, a video game?” Ash said with a chuckle. “I mean, it’s not like pokemon forget old moves just because they learn new ones. That would be really dumb. And Legendary Pokemon can have genders, there are some that are known for their genders.”

Before the other boy could respond, Lugia let out a cry as it flew higher into the air. When they levelled out, they saw that Lugia had gotten in formation with a flock of Fearow. The two boys and Pikachu marveled at the sight before Lugia dove back down towards the sea. Before they hit the water, Lugia unleashed a powerful Hydro Pump that parted the water. They flew through the canyon of water, going under a small rainbow much to their amazement. 

Just before they entered the water, Lugia spoke to Ash telepathically telling him in a feminine voice “ _ Here we go! _ ” Ash was surprised, but couldn’t help but smile.

The group entered the water, and after a few seconds both boys opened their eyes to see the water filled with aquatic pokemon. The two boys and Pikachu looked on in awe at the vast variety, though their concentration on holding their breath was ruined by a group of cuddly Horsea and a Seadra. Luckily, Lugia sensed this and flew them back to the surface where they were able to breathe.

“That was close,” the boy said with relief as he was able to breathe again.

“You know what?” Ash spoke, getting the boy’s attention. “It was awesome we got to meet so many Pokemon!” he grinned at the boy, who ended up laughing at Ash’s cheerful demeanor.

“You’re pretty funny you know?” He said with a laugh. “You know what? I accept you.”

“Huh? Accept me?” Ash said with a turn of his head.

“Yep, I accept you as my friend,” the boy replied, making Ash chuckle awkwardly. “My name’s Goh, and I’m from Vermillion City.”

Ash smiled at Goh. “I’m Ash. I’m from Pallet Town, but also from Melemele Island in Alola. And this is my buddy Pikachu.” 

“Pikachu!” Pikachu cried out greeting Goh. Ash and Goh shook hands and Goh petted Pikachu before he gave him a teasing shock.

“And you’ve already met Lugia,” Ash said, petting the legendary. But then a smirk formed on his face. “Hey Lugia! Let’s see how fast you really are!”

“Ash? Lugia’s not going to listen to…” Goh’s sentence died in his throat as he swore he saw a mischievous glint in Lugia’s eyes. “Uh oh.”

“Giiiaaa!” the silver pokemon cried out as Ash and Goh each took hold of a backfins and then took off at rapid speeds. They zoomed towards a large open grassland where many pokemon grazed or ran about. They passed a small herd of Rapidash and Ponyta racing across. Ash and Goh were so amazed by the running pokemon that they let go of the fins, which Lugia took advantage of and did a flip, causing the two boys and Pikachu to fall off. They bounced off a sleeping Vileplume and landed in a field of flowers. They got up and saw Lugia flapping before them. “Giiiaaa!” she screeched again and delivered a powerful gust before landing and settling on the ground, looking at them expectantly.

Ash smiled as he got up and walked over to Lugia, much to Goh’s shock. He got right to her face and began petting her, which she enjoyed softly. “That was amazing Lugia. Thank you so much for giving us a fun ride. Would like to take a rest?” Lugia looked at him and nodded. Ash smiled before pulling out her Ultra Ball and recalling her inside. He smiled at the ball before clipping it to his hip and then turning to see Goh’s flabbergasted face. “Uh...is something wrong.”

“T-T-That Lugia is  _ YOURS?!!! _ ” Goh screamed at the top of his lungs. This awoke the Vileplume and Glooms, to which they got up and walked away, not in the mood to fight.

Ash simply smiled. “Yep. I caught her today when she appeared at the Vermillion Port. Kinda did it to make sure no one else caught her after all the work my team and I did in order to beat her in battle. If she didn’t want to stay with me, she could have probably broken out of the ball and flew off, or just left us here and flew off.”

“I guess that makes sense,” Goh said in understanding. “Still, the fact that you caught a Lugia is crazy! You must be a really strong trainer.”

“Heh, you know it,” Ash said rubbing his nose. “And I got the strongest team of pokemon ever. Right Pikachu?”

“Pi-Pikachu!” Pikachu cried out in agreement as he hopped on Ash’s shoulder and nuzzled him.

Ash laughed before looking at Goh. “Pokemon are amazing, aren’t they?” he said with a grin.

Goh blinked before nodding. “Yeah, Lugia really brought that feeling home for me. The feeling there’s a lot of world out there,” he replied before thinking of continuing. “You know what, you can go anywhere you want if you have the desire. And you can meet any pokemon you want too.”

This took Ash by surprise, but he smiled widely. “You got that right! No doubt about it.” Pikachu agreed and three laughed together for a bit.

“Well, I guess we better head back,” Goh said as he got up. “Wait a minute...which way  _ is _ back?!” he exclaimed worriedly,

“No worries Goh, I got us covered,” Ash said with a smile. “Come on out Staraptor!” Staraptor popped out of his ball, looking better but still a little hurt. “Hey Staraptor. Sorry about taking so long, but we got a bit distracted. How’s the wing feeling?” Staraptor spread its wings, but it still stung. Ash brought out a Hyper Potion and used it on the wing, quickly healing the remaining injuries. “So Staraptor, think you can fly us and our new friend Goh back to Vermillion City?”

“Staraptor!” the bird cried as he got down and allowed the two boys on. Goh was a little hesitant, but got on behind Ash.

“Hold on tight,” Ash said, making Goh wrap his arms around Ash’s waist and causing the blue-eyed boy to blush. Staraptor spread its wings and flew off into the sky.

**~Some Time Later~**

It didn’t take too long for Staraptor to fly the group back to Vermilion City and the Cerise Lab where Goh had meant to go anyway. They landed just in front of the entrance.

“Here we are,” Ash said with a smile. “You can let go now Goh, we’re safe now.”

“R-Right! T-Thanks A-Ash!” Goh stuttered, his face brightly flushed. He had spent the entire flight hugging Ash, fully realizing how much bigger Ash was in size and feeling his muscles as they flew over the air. Pikachu snickered deviously at Goh, knowing why the boy had such a reaction.

“About time you showed up,” spoke the voice of Chloe as said girl popped out of the lab. “Where have you been Goh? You’re late.”

“Chloe, you’re never going to believe what happened!” Goh said excitedly.

“Ash caught the Lugia?” She said, surprising the two boys. She pulled out a normal smartphone and held it up for the boys to see. “It’s all over the news- Alolan Champion Ash Ketchum battles, beats and catches legendary pokemon Lugia at Vermilion Port.”

“Oh boy, I didn’t think there were any reporters around,'' Ash said rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment.

“Wait a minute! You’re a  _ CHAMPION?!!! _ ” Goh screamed, only to get a chop on the head from Chloe. “Ow!”

“Sorry about Goh, he doesn’t exactly have a filter or volume control,” Chloe said with a sigh, to which Ash responded with a chuckle.

“No worries,” Ash replied. “And to answer your question, Goh- I am the first ever Alola League Champion. Won a little under a year ago with Pikachu and my Alola team. I’ve been spending the last several months relaxing and spending time with all my pokemon.” Goh stared in awe at Ash while Chloe looked equally as impressed. “So Chloe, are your dad and Professor Oak still here?”

Goh then remembered. “That’s right! I almost forgot I had something I wanted to show the professor!” he said before rushing into the lab, much to Chloe’s annoyance and Ash’s laughter. 

“He’s not going to be laughing when I give him his homework handouts,” Chloe said with a pout.

“So you and Goh are old friends?” Ash asked.

Chloe nodded. “Yeah, we’ve known each other since we were kids,” she explained. “When we were younger we actually attended Professor Oak’s camp and encountered some wild pokemon by accident. I don’t remember much from it, but Goh is absolutely certain that we saw the legendary pokemon Mew.”

This surprised Ash. “Wow, you guys saw Mew. Damn, now I’m really mad I missed my first chance at the camp. Seeing Mew out in the wild is not something a lot of people can claim.”

“Wait, you believe him?” Chloe asked in confusion.

“I don’t see why he would lie,” Ash replied. “Goh’s a little bit of a know-it-all and could work on not assuming everything, but he seems honest to a fault. Besides, I’m hardly one to judge since I’ve seen Mew as well.” This made Chloe’s eyes go wide in shock.

“You’ve  _ seen _ Mew?!” she exclaimed.

“Yep, and a lot of other legendary pokemon, though I don’t really like to brag,” Ash replied while rubbing the back of his head. He was surprised when Chloe grabbed his hand and dragged Ash inside. Pikachu and Staraptor looked on in surprise while Yamper kept on barking.

They soon entered the lab where Goh was already showing off his recordings of the back of Lugia and it’s fins. “This is incredible Goh, thank you for getting me this footage,” Cerise said as he spoke to Goh.

“It was no problem,” Goh said, preening with pride.

“Only you would have never gotten the chance if Ash hadn’t caught Lugia in the first place,” Chloe sounded off, letting Cerise, Goh, Oak, and Cerise’s two assistants to notice them.

“Wait, it’s true?!” Cerise said in shock before rushing towards Ash. “Is it true Ash? You actually caught the legendary pokemon Lugia?”

“Uh...yeah?” Ash said nervously at the professor’s closeness.

“Honestly I shouldn’t be surprised,” Oak said with a soft smile. “Considering your luck Ash, I suppose it was only a matter of time for you to start capturing Legendary Pokemon, especially after everything in Alola.”

“Ash’s luck?” asked one of Cerise’s assistants, a purple-haired woman named Chrysa.

Oak chuckled. “Ash has a bit of a habit of running into situations that involve forces of legendary proportions. In fact, Ash has seen the most legendary pokemon of any trainer I have. He’s even caught an Ultra Beast and a mythical pokemon that hasn’t been seen for several centuries.”

“WHAAAAA?!!!” the entire lab gasped out in shock.

“Ash?! Is he serious?!” Goh exclaimed as he rushed over to Ash.

“That’s nothing Goh,” Chloe said with a sneaky grin. “Ash has seen Mew.”

“ **_WHAT?!!!_ ** ” Goh screeched. He grabbed Ash and began shaking him around. “You’ve seen Mew! Tell me where now! Tell me! Tell me! Tellmetellmetellmetellmetellmetellmetellmetellme-”

“Pika-CHUUU!”

Goh was promptly shocked by Pikachu, who did not appreciate him shaking his trainer.

Everyone blinked at the crispy fried Goh, but Ash let out a nervous chuckle. “Sorry about that, Goh. Pikachu and my other pokemon are really protective of me. But to answer your question, yes I have seen Mew but I can’t really tell you where. The Mew I met lives in a place where it’s responsible for a lot of pokemon and ecosystem. If people knew about it, they would try and catch it and could hurt the other pokemon there, so sorry, but I can’t tell you.”

“Aw!” Goh groaned as he sat up, recovering from the shock. “Well I guess that makes sense.”

“If it helps, I’m sure there are other Mews out there,” Ash said patting Goh’s head. “I mean, it’d be silly to think there’s only one Mew in our big world. I mean, if there is more than one Lugia in the world, there’s sure to be more of other legendary Pokemon. Heck, my Lugia is the fifth one I’ve ever met.” This got Ash more shocked looks.

“Ahem,” Cerise coughed, getting things to calm down. “Well I’m sure we all have questions for Ash, but it is starting to get late. Goh, thank you for the information you’ve gotten for me on Lugia. Thanks to you and Ash, we know things about the legendary pokemon no one else ever knew. That is why I’d like to ask you both a proposal.” Ash and Goh each gave the professor a confused look. “I’d like for you two to become my research fellows here at Cerise Labs. You’ll get to explore the world and meet many different kinds of pokemon. We’ll make new discoveries, share ideas, communicate and so much more, all while learning the mysteries of the amazing creatures called pokemon.”

Ash was surprised by the request. Honestly, he’d only come to Vermillion to check out the new lab and meet the new professor, yet so much had happened. He’d battled and captured Lugia, met two new friends, his Corphish evolved, he got to ride on Lugia, and now was being offered a position at the Cerise Labs. It was quite the surprising day.

Goh however was quick to answer. “I’ve been waiting to hear those words. It’s my reality!” he said with pride. “It’s my future and I can hold it in the palm of my hand.”

Ash chuckled at Goh’s odd word choice. “Well Professor Cerise, I would love to work here too. It sounds amazing, but I doubt I could commute every day from Pallet Town to here, and I really don’t want to leave my pokemon at Oak’s ranch alone. I promised them we’d spend a lot more time together.”

“Well that’s no worry Ash,” Oak said with a smile. “Professor Cerise has his own giant private ranch here where all your pokemon can reside in and you can call upon them any time you wish.”

“Professor Oak’s right,” the blonde male assistant, Ren, said, showing off a hologram of the Cerise Park.

“And as for commuting, we have extra rooms here and even have one all set. You two can be live-in researchers,” Cerise explained.

“Wow, that all sounds amazing,” Ash said in awe. “Still, I should probably call my mom to let her know, and I’d feel bad about leaving Mimey alone in the house.”

“Not to worry Ash, Mimey can stay with you and I’ll make sure to keep your house well kept,” Oak assured Ash. After all Ash had done, it was the least he could do. 

“Okay then, let me just call my mom real quick,” Ash said as he pulled out his phone. He called his mother and told her about the proposal. Delia, as well as Kukui and Burnet who were listening in, all said it was a wonderful opportunity for Ash and after learning about his live-in situation and that Oak would take care of the house, they all gave him their blessing in staying at Cerise Labs. Ash and his parents hung up. “Well, looks like I’m a research fellow now!”

“Pi-Pikachu!”

Cerise was happy to have Ash and Goh on board, as were Chrysa and Ren (and secretly Chloe who couldn’t help but like the idea of getting to know Ash more). They talked more about the living situation and the transferring of Ash’s pokemon to the Cerise Lab. During the talks Mimey returned with the souvenirs she had bought, and accepted the idea of staying at the lab with Ash. Eventually the sun began to set and Oak decided it was time to go. He took Mimey’s purchases and promised to send them to Ash’s parents. They all bid the old professor goodbye. Chloe asked if her dad was ready to go home, but Cerise had one more thing to do-

Back in the lab, Cerise decided it was time for Goh’s trainer debut and offered him a starter of either Bulbasaur, Charmander or Squirtle. But when asked who he wanted as his first pokemon, his answer was anything but.

“That’s right, I’ve long decided that my first Pokemon is going to be Mew!” Goh said with pride, showing off a blurry picture of a pink blob, but Ash could tell it was Mew.

“That’s quite the goal Goh, but…” Ash began, but as he said Goh’s goal in his mind again, the more he couldn’t help it. “...it’s really unlikely.”

“Oh yeah? I’m certain I’ll get Mew as my first pokemon.”

“And how do you exactly plan to do that?” Ash asked. “I mean, along with being extremely rare, Mew is incredibly strong. It’s known as the ancestor of all Pokemon and is able to transform into any pokemon it wants and use every move ever known. Do you plan to just throw a pokeball and just get lucky?” Cerise and Chloe watched as Ash talked to Goh, telling him the difficulties that would entail of trying to catch Mew.

“W-Well,” Goh stuttered, scratching his head. In all honesty, he’d spent all his time searching for Mew that he never really thought of  _ how _ he’d get Mew. “I-I’m sure I’ll figure it out.”

“You say that, but it’s never that easy,” Ash explained. “I won’t deny that a lot of my pokemon chose to come with me because I’ve earned their friendship and respect, but for a legendary pokemon like Mew it’s not just going to sit and get caught. This isn’t a simulator in how you throw a pokeball will determine how likely you are to catch a pokemon. Most of the time you’ll need to battle them to a point that they won't fight the idea of being caught. Heck, if Lugia really tried, she could have escaped the Ultra Ball. And you plan to go and just ‘catch’ Mew without any problem? Sorry, but that’s just not going to happen.”

Goh was flabbergasted. He thought Ash was his friend, that he would support his goal. But as much as he didn’t want to admit it, Ash was right. There were too many holes in Goh’s plan, and trying to rely on luck to get Mew as his first pokemon was going to be a very tall order.

“So,” Ash continued, catching Goh off guard when he offered a bright smile. “I guess it’s going to be my job to help find you a pokemon that you’ll be able to catch, train, and be friends with so you can go after Mew together!”

* * *

**Teams**

Ash Ketchum

Pikachu (M), Ivysaur (M), Charizard (M), Kingler (M), Primeape (M), Muk (F), Tauros x30 (M), ‘Mimey’ Mr. Mime (F), Snorlax (M), Heracross (M), Bayleef (F), Quilava (F), Totodile (M), Noctowl* (M), Donphan (M), Swellow (F), Sceptile (M), Corphish-Crawdaunt (M), Torkoal (F), Glalie (M), Staraptor (M), Torterra (M), Infernape (M), Buizel (M), Gliscor (F), Gible (M), Unfezant (F), Oshawott (M), Pignite (M), Snivy (F), Scraggy (M), Leavanny (M), Palpitoad (M), Boldore (F), Krookodile (M), Talonflame (F), Hawlucha (M), Noivern (M), Rowlet (M), D-Lycanroc (M), Incineroar (M), Naganadel (F), Melmetal (M), Lugia (F)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now we start the official series with quite a few changes from the originals, huh?
> 
> So yeah, when I started writing this I had two main goals- First, have Ash catch Lugia, and Two, smack some sense into Goh. No shade, but who the fuck expects to just catch a mythical pokemon, especially Mew of all of them, without any kind of battling involved? Some people may argue that’s how it works in Pokemon GO, which is what Goh is meant to represent, but here’s the thing- I dislike Pokemon Go and how it effects Goh. If you like Pokemon Go, that’s great. Good for you. I just can’t get behind it since it took away the challenge in catching pokemon with battles for me. That’s my own personal opinion, and the way Goh just expected Mew to be an easy catch irritated the fuck out of me. He is a boy with no real world experience, and I felt Ash should be the one to smack some sense into him.
> 
> Throwing in Corphish's evolution was something I intended the moment I selected the team Ash would be taken. I was always disappointed Ash's Hoenn Water type never evolved as I love Crawdaunt and felt it would have been awesome if it evolved. It could have been Ash's first Dark Type, which he denied of all the way until Unova which makes no sense to me. Now, the big lobster is in and ready to cause chaos.
> 
> No lemon this time, but not really any space for it. I liked writing the battle with Ash’s team and Lugia, even got to use his iconic Z-move that he should have never left behind. Overall I enjoyed writing this and look forward to the rest of this.
> 
> One last thing- from this point on I'll be adding the current team lineup for each of the main cast. For now it's only Ash, but soon Goh and others will join. Try and guess who else will be joining the team in the future.


End file.
